naruto: magma dragon
by jeffster18.2
Summary: Nagato finds a one year old naruto in a pitiful state. by sacrificing his own life, he sends naruto to the world of earthland, where the child is raised by Fiamma, the great magma dragon. as he enters fairy tail, he soon makes a name as the hunter. über godlike naruto. naruharem. nali, ulgray. gaju.
1. meeting

It was nighttime in the great village of konohagakure, and three figures could be seen standing on top of the outer wall of the village. They all wore the same black cloaks with red cloud patterns, shinobi sandals and a ring around their finger. One had the symbol of zero, one the symbol of green, and one of the symbol of north. (zero, sei and hoku). The first of the three figures had shoulder-length red hair with a single bang hanging over one eye, a sickly pale complexion and strange rippled eyes. The second was slightly shorter with blonde hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a near-psychotic smirk plastered across his face. While the last one was the tallest of the three, with a whopping 6.7 feet, strange pupilless eyes with green irises, and red sclera formed in a permanent scowl, a dark skin tone and long shaggy brown hair. His mouth was covered in a black cloth.

"leader-sama, remind me why we're here again, hmm?" the blonde questioned the redhead. The leader looked up, and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Because my spy network has spotted the nine-tailed jinchuuriki in this damnable village. He's still young, so he should be an easy capture, isn't that right, kakuzu?" the redhead answered. Still looking down at the village with a harsh glare. The tan giant grinned under his facemask.

"Indeed, Nagato. He SHOULD be an easy capture, plus if we take him down first, the other bijuu should be easy as well." He replied in his low-raspy voice. The blond boy looked up, and grinned at the leader.

"Can I-"

"No, Deidara, you cannot blow anything up." Nagato interrupted the now pouting fifteen-year old.

They jumped down, and ran through the alleyways as music could be heard from the center of the village. It was october tenth, meaning that the festival of the fourth was going on. It had been one year since the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to 'kill' the kyuubi no yoko, and save the village from It's demise. In the distance, shouts, laughter and singing could be heard, but the three members of akatsuki paid no heed to it as they made their way to their desitination: the old orphanage where their prize was waiting to be claimed.

Nagato stopped in the alleyway across the orphanage, and gave the others the signal to wait. The two shot him questionable glances. Nagato did not turn around as he started to speak.

"Ya know, I used to have a twin sister. Her name was Kushina."

Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"So what? What does your sister have to do with this, hmm? She's already dead isn't she?"

Nagato nodded.

"Yes she is, but her son isn't. he's in there. He is the nine tailed jinchuuriki… uzumaki naruto is my cousin." He suddenly turned around, his rinnegan flaring at full force.

"I will protect him against ourselves… please don't hold this against me."

Before they could move, nagato activated his human and naraka paths, ripping out their chackra, and memories about how to use jutsus. He sealed them into a scroll, and used his preta path to summon the king of hell. He threw the two stunned men into it's mouth. As it retracted into the ground, he could hear the bloodcurling screams of the two unfortunate hellbound men. He deactivated his three paths, and undid his black robe. the redhead then used a small katon jutsu to turn the coat into ashes. When he was done, he crossed the street, and entered the small house. For about twenty minutes, he searched the place for his nephew's whereabouts, until he found the toddler sleeping in the closet. He was underfed, and had multiple scars running across his body. Nagato grimaced at the pitiful sight of his kid nephew.

"Hey there squirt… I'm normally not much of a talker, so I won't give you a speech while you're sleeping. You will face impossible hardships if you stay here. All I want to say is… sorry for not being there for you kid… goodbye."

He then did the impossible thing. He ripped his own chackra from his body, and let it run into the sleeping boy. When he was nearly out of chakra, he made a ram seal, and once again the king of hell appeared. Nagato picked the boy up, walked into the king of hell and ordered it to open up in a different dimention. As the jaws of the beast opened up, he looked around. To his right was a cave, and to his left a magma field. Taking his chances, he wobbled over to the cave.

'I won't survive for very long here. I need to hurry, and find him a parent before-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep rumble. Nagato looked up, to see an immense creature. It looked like a gigantic lizard, with brown, rocky skin with red glowing veins running across its body, yellow eyes, and humongous wings. Its teeth were yellow-ish, sharp, and looked like they could hurt like a bitch. The strangest thing about the creature was, though that with intervals, steam shot out of its back, like a geyser. The creature looked nagato dead in the eyes, before lowering its gaze to the sleeping naruto. It pointed its sharp black claw to the child.

"**human… why did you bring this hatchling here?" **

It spoke in a surprisingly gentle feminine tone. The beast sounded honestly surprised, for no-one dared to enter her ancient territory. Nagato quirked an eyebrow at the still unidentified beast.

"let me counter that question with another question, noble beast. Who are you?"

The beast rumbled again, however this time it sounded like a chuckle.

"**you have guts, human… I like that, very well. My name is Fiamma, the great magma dragon. My power is only outmatched by acnologia and I am only matched by the bastard igneel. Now answer my question."** The dragon responded.

Nagato nodded, and raised the still sleeping bundle. "this is my nephew. I will not beat around the bush and be honest. I am dying because of my disease, and little Naruto here has nobody left but me. In his village he was hated for something he had no control over, so I took him with me to find the kid some suitable parents before I kick the bucket. Which is somewhere between one hour, and one day from now. I can feel myself grow weaker by the minute." The dragon nodded, and lowered her head towards the toddler. She took a deep whiff, before grumbling and nodding to herself.

"**human. This child has some seriously powerful and dense magic potential. Close to that of a wizard saint."**

'no idea what she's talking about, but I take it that's a good thing.'

Fiamma nodded again as if confirming something in her head. She showed the man a disarming toothy grin.

"**very well. As it is right now, cultists will notice his potential if he's let into the human parts of the world, and kidnap him to turn him into a mindless slave for their sick plans."** Nagato lowered his gaze, feeling guilty for exposing naruto yet again to danger.

"**However… I cannot simply stand by to see a child so young be broken, tortured and orphaned. Besides, he will need some serious training if he doesn't want to literally explode in a magic burst. Therefore I shall take him under my wing to raise and train him in my own magics: the lost arts of magma dragon slayer magic, iron-make magic, and stone-make magic."**

Nagato raised his gaze again in shock. 'a dragon, raising a human? How's that even possible?'

As if reading his mind, Fiamma grinned again. **"though uncommon, it is not unheard of that a child is being raised by dragons. We have strong parental instincts, and often see human children as our own hatchlings. Plus dragon slayer, while exhausting, is considered as one of the five most powerful magic types in this world. Only topped by god slayer magic and death magic. However death magic is forbidden, and god slayers are often quite demented people with a twisted view on the world."**

Nagato smiled at the rock-scaled giant.

"If you are sure that you want to raise naruto. Then I do not have any choice then to trust you… Fiamma… thank you. I have one final thi-" was all he could say before he lurched forward, and gripped his heart and coughing up a lot of blood.

"Shit (huff) I see that (huff) my time is (huff) up." he wheezed. He reached in his shirt, and pulled out a scroll.

"this contains the powers (huff) of two powerful men that tried to (huff) kill naruto. One power contains the power of (huff) explosions, while the other holds (huff) elemental control over fire, water, earth, wind (huff) and lightning… give it to naruto when you deem him (huff) smart enough to not blow his own head off (huff) with a piece of rock. I gave him my powers to (huff) control gravity, and turn himself into (huff) a living machine at will." He placed both the sleeping child, and the scroll in the massive hand of Fiamma, before coughing another storm of blood.

He summoned the king of hell again, and stepped in.

"Whatever you will do with your life, naruto is your choice… live well. Love well. And be the most powerful mage you can be… naruto. Farewell."

With that nagato let out his last breath, and fell forward into the jaws of the king of hell. The head closed its mouth, and dispelled itself to sleep until the next bearer of the rinnegan would summon him.

Fiamma looked down at the young child, that woke up during nagato's coughing fit. Naruto looked up with big blue eyes full of curiosity and innocence at the big thing that stared at him. He gurgled a bit, and put his arms up, gripping one of her claws. He giggled a bit and Fiamma chuckled for a bit.

"**Not afraid of me, eh? I can see that you will be a real powerful mage when I'm done with you."**

_**Seven years later Fiore, X770**_

"WAAAAAH!" **BOOM!**

Fiamma facepalmed as she watched he adopted son blow up, yet another stone golem with a magma-infused punch, but it blew up in his face and he was, yet again hurled into one of the many magma pools. After about two seconds, he shot out of it again, his pants on fire, and magma dripping off of his skin.

"SHIT THAT HURTS!" he roared angrily

"okay.. now it's enough" the blonde roared at the still moving golems, who turned to him. Naruto bent down, and began to inhale the magma under his feet, healing his wounds, and refilling his strength.

"YORYUU NO… HOUKO!" he roared as a small blob of molten rock flew towards his opponents. The blob hit one of the golems in the chest, and started to melt through it. The golem grumbled, before succumbing to gravity, falling down and not getting up again. Soon the golem sank back into the ground, in order to become a lifeless chunk of rock once again.

Fiamma nodded approvingly. True. The golem was only one thousandth of her own power, but even some adult mages had trouble defeating only one. Naruto defeated two of them in under five minutes.

"hey, Fiamma-kaachan! Did you see that? I finally did a roar!" naruto jumped up and down in excitement. His slitted blue eyes glimmering in pride and his sharp toothy grin showing.

"**very good sochi. However you still lack the necessary firepower behind it. For now, I want you to use your iron-make to make some targets, and repeatedly fire your roar at them. If you can melt fourty targets in one shot, I'll give you something awesome. Got it?"**

The eight year old was incredibly estatic at the prospect of a gift, so he went to work.

"iron-make: steel pillars" immediately fifty pillars shot out of the ground and walls, and the kid went back to work.

Fiamma watched in great pride how the child's attack grew larger and stronger with every shot. By the end of the day, naruto could destroy four pillars in one shot. Disappointed that he hadn't reached his goal yet, he went to bed. Dead set on getting his goal the next day.

**Aaand done! First chapter up, nex chapter will be up soon, too. So please fav. Follow and review!**


	2. authors note (READ PLZ!)

This is not a chapter! I will upload the real chapter somewhere this weekend, but I had to tell this as clearance.

Yes. Naruto is godlike by the time he hits sixteen. And with godlike, I mean actually GODlike. He will learn a shit ton amount of spells that would even make makarov jealous, and he will not hold back in a fight. He will be capable of smacking master Hades around like the little bitch he is by the time the tenrou-arc starts. If this disturbs any of you guys, then do not read this fic.

Here is a list of magic that he will learn for sure. If you have more magic suggestions, please put it in a review.

-magma dragon slayer.

- earth-make

-iron-make

-explosion magic

-five element magic

-slight titan magic (partial)

-gravity magic

-nature magic

-machine magic

-light magic.

As stated in the summary this fic is a naruharem fic, so if you have any suggestions put it into a review. The current harem is

-erza

-mirajane

-cana

-kagura

-levy

-lucy

-older (edo) wendy

-angel?

Allright. Any suggestions put it into a review, and I will look at them.


	3. farewells

"Hey Fiamma-kaachan. Where are we going?" an eleven-year old naruto asked as Fiamma walked out of the cave. The ancient dragon looked over her shoulder as the blond child met her gaze.

"you need experience with the outside world, naruto. I am going nowhere. But YOU are." She said in her usual gentle tone. Naruto immideatly froze up in panic. 'i-is she kicking me out? S-she can't be serious right? I haven't done anything wrong yet.'

"b-but kaachan… why?" he asked weakly, not believing that she was actuallly kicking him out of the nest. Fiamma looked at the confused, sad hatchling that she raised with pity in her eyes. She raised a claw. Pointing it at naruto's chest, she spoke up in a quivering voice.

"Naruto. My child. My little hatchling. For the past ten years, you have been the only light in my life. My raison 'd être, my reason of existence. For ten years, you kept me company, you laughed with me, you trained with me. I've taught you almost everything a true dragon slayer should know. You are strong, yet kind. Wise, yet innocent. Hardworking, yet loving. And pretty fucking damn cute for human standards too."she chuckled a bit before continuing." You will attract a lot of mates, and grant me lots of cute little hatchlings for me to spoil. However. As powerful as we dragons get, we too, have our weaknesses. One of which is time. We grow old… slower then humans of course, but we do grow older. I have lived for six millennia, Naruto… I am afraid, my time is up."

Naruto was now openly crying. He croaked when he heard the last four words.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! I-I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I NEED YOU HERE! WITH ME. I WANT YOU TO TRAIN ME, TO LAUGH WITH ME, TO CRY WITH ME!" he settled down a bit, but cried harder.

"you've taken care of me for as long as I can remember. You are my mother, I am your son… please don't go… don't die… I love you mom… please… don't leave me…"

By now, fiamma was also openly crying molten stone as she patted his head, and caressed his wiskered cheek with one claw.

"you are by far the most compassionate, loving young man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing… Naruto-kun. I love you too, my student. My son. my little gift to the world. But know this…" she poked her claw in his chest, where his heart was. "I will never truly leave you… as long as you'll remember me, I will always be with you. Right there… in your heart. Now… before you leave, I have a few gifts for you."

She extended her other claw, and rolled four objects onto the ground. One was an obsidian black blade. It had an odd shaped tip, and it's guard and hilt were in the shape of three dragon heads The blade radiated power… the same power as Fiamma herself.

The second item was a silver battleaxe with a black stone hilt. It was short, but naruto knew that it would come in handy. The blade was decorated with a crawling dragon on it. Like the blade, it felt like Fiamma was lying there.

The third item was a silver throwing dagger it was thin, but had a thick handle. On the back was an extra small blade for surprise attacks. Like the first two objects, it radiated fiamma's power.

The fourth object, however was the strangest item of all. In looked like a very old scroll of paper of some sorts. It radiated great power, but it felt different then Fiamma's. something stirred in his stomach when he looked at it.

"what are those, kaachan?"

Fiamma crouched down, and pointed at the three weapons. "these are three weapons, I made from my own scales. They have been forged in my own fires, and the decorations were made by my own claws. This way, even in death, I will be with you. They are a part of me, so if you ever feel alone, just send your energy into them, and my essence will react to them. They are powerful weapons that enhance your slayer arts, so if you're in danger they will grant you a great boost of power. The scroll was the last gift from the dying man that brought you to me. The last gift that your uncle gave you. He told me that 'when the time is ripe, and you open the scroll, it will grant you a part of his own memories, and tremendous power'. I believe that that time is here, and now. Open the scroll, and whatever happens. Don't back down." Naruto nodded, and he touched the scroll.

As soon as he did though, it unsealed itself, and sprang open. When it opened, three rays of light shot out of it, and hit naruto square in the chest. When the lights hit him, he became overloaded with memories. Happy memories, sad memories, and knowledge. Tons of techniques rooted themselves into his brain as if he had been taught them for years. Knowledge of assasination, explosions, capturing things dead or alive, sculpting, human anatomy, unknown fighting styles, elemental control, people, places, gods, eyes and demons. He felt as if his head was gonna split open because of all the information being bombarded into his young mind. However, two memories stood out the most.

'_a redheaded ten-year old child was reading old books in the library, when he found his own name._

"_uzumaki-nagato. Sister: uzumaki kushina, mother: uzumaki miharu, father uzumaki genryuusei"_

The second memory was a simple talk. It was the last conversation that his uncle had with fiamma, before he died. After the lights were completely absorbed, fiamma notice that naruto had physically changed a bit. His hair was longer now, and he had grown a little bit. His muscles had adapted themselves to the memories of the taijutsu styles, giving him a more lean, compacted build. His eyes had shifted from their slitted blue, to a slightly purplish colour. His slitted pupils now hat two rings around them. The most noticeable though was the fact that he now had a MOUTH embedded in his left hand, and his right arm had torn itslef apart, and then repaired with black threads. Out of the scroll fell two objects. One was a long black cloak with red clouds on them, while the second object was a small ring with a blue gem on it. Inside the gem was the word 'zero' carved. He smiled.

"thanks for everything kaachan. From training me, to giving me my heritage." He was now crying with a smile on his face. "no matter who my family was, you will always be my real mother. I love you."

Fiamma smiled again, tears flowing down her face.

"and I love you, naruto. Now go. A few miles from here, there's a human resort called akane resort. You should go there first, and then ask them about a wizard guild named Fairy tail. Their first master was friend of mine, and I know they will treat you well, my child. Never forget me, for I will never forget you in the afterlife. Goodbye my child." And with that, she turned around to return to the cave that they had lived in for ten years. Naruto grabbed the three weapons, and sealed them inside the scroll. He put on the cloak, and attached the cloak to his back. Put on the ring, and walked the long road down the mountain that he had called home. Tears still cascaded down his face as he thought.

'_I will make you proud, mother… Fairy Tail, here I come."_


	4. tower of heaven part 1

Chapter 3: slaves of the tower of heaven part 1: arrival.

As naruto walked down the road to akane resort, he kept having headaches. He kept getting memories of the three men whose power he got. He found a lot in those memories that made him glad that Nagato brought him to earthland. The first man was a sixteen year old teenager called Deidara. Deidara originated from the hidden village Iwagakure. He was the apprentice of the villages leader, but betrayed him after an arguement where the leader called Deidara's jutsu's second-rate art. Afterwards, he left the village, and joined akatsuki. His specialty was the creation of bombs, by infusing a material (preferably clay) with his chakra through the mouth on his hand. The best part was, that if he molded a soft material into an animal, it would come to life, and commit a suicide attack on the target.

The second man, Kakuzu was a ninety-six year old man, who originated from the village takigakure. Appearently he was trained as an assassin in order to kill the first hokage, hashirama senju. After he failed, he was cast aside by his own village. Betrayed, he stole the village's most powerful technique, earth grudge fear, and left to become a bounty hunter. The earth grudge fear gave him the ability to detach, and reattach body parts with many living black threads, and consume the hearts of his victims. With that process, he could prolong his own life, and take his opponent's powers for himself. This gave Kakuzu an extensive library of deadly jutsus.

The third man was his own uncle, Nagato. However, most of his memories were fuzzy, and Naruto couldn't make much of it.

He walked into the small seaside town where Akane resort was settled, when he heard something odd. His increased senses picked up footsteps where he was standing. The odd part was the fact that he was completely alone. The street was empty.

Naruto deduced that there had to be some underground path underneath the surface of the street. He decided until he heard something pelicular. A gruff voice was softly yelling to a crying child.

"shut up, stupid brat. You slaves should be glad to be sacrificed to the revival of our lord zeref."

Naruto angrily growled as he knew who zeref was thanks to his mother's lessons. Fiamma taught him that Zeref was a dark mage that lived four hundred years ago. Zeref used the forbidden death magic to kill masses of humans, and wrote a book filled with ideas for powerful demon summonings. Unfortunately, he managed to create several of these demons already, some of them being lullaby, acnologia, doriarte and deliora.

Also the part where the man called the child a slave didn't sit well with the eleven-year old dragon slayer. He decided to dig down, and follow the group to see if he could help them. He flashed throught two hand signs. "Doton: moguragakure no jutsu". (earth release: hiding like a mole technique) And sunk into the ground as if it became a liquid. He soon dropped out of the ceiling of a stone tunnel. Without a sound, he decided to follow the voices. He soundlessly ran throught the tunnel until a large group of people came into vision. The largest group of people all had sad, desperate and grave looks on their faces. They were dressed in rags, and looked like they had all been beaten recently. Naruto was disgusted as there were children, not even six, and old people aging over the eighty between the slaves.

The other group of men were all dressed in similar blue executioner's outfits. All of them held staffs, and some of them even held swords or axes. They were eating a feast, while the slaves looked like they could just keel over from hunger. A little girl with snow white hair of approximately nine-years old shyly walked up to one of the guards.

"C-can you please share s-some f-food with us? We are all very hungry, and-"

before she could finish her question, the guard backhanded her and began hitting her with the blunt end of his staff.

"WHO the FUCK do ya think ya are, EH? Asking for food. We give you enough. A roof over your FUCKING heads, two slices of bread a day, and a purpose in your miserable fucking lives! And still you dare to ask US to give YOU MORE FOOD? You ungrateful little BITCH?!"

the little girl kept crying, and repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again as the guard kept hitting her. After a while, naruto had enough, and henge'd his outfit into a slave's rags. He sealed his weapons into his scroll, and sealed his scroll into a temporary seal in his wrist. (nagato is his uncle. Seals of this calibre are nothing) he then shunshinned into the cave in the middle of the crowd, and ran towards the guard. Naruto then punched the man straight in the nose, breaking it and flinging him back. He then hardened his skin slightly and recieved the beating that was meant for the girl, like a man.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL. FUCKING. KILL. YOU!" the man roared in a mix of agony and a blood rage, before the other guards restrained him, and kicked naruto back into the crowd. Naruto softened his skin again, and laid still. After a few minutes, the little girl limped towards him, and kneeled next to him.

"A-are you okay mister" she asked him, before he opened his eyes again and smiled at her. He stood up, stretched his back and offered her a hand.

"Yes young lady. I am fine. How about you? Did he hurt you very much?" he asked her with a kind smile plastered across his face. The girl blushed a little bit as she took his hand and pulled herself up. She winced a bit when she put strain on her left leg, and fell forward. Before she could hit the ground, however, Naruto put his arm around her chest, and supported her. He put her arms around his neck, and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style. Her blush intesified, but kept quiet. Naruto walked over to the group, where a small group of children of approximately nine, or ten years old sat together. One boy, an auburn haired boy with unnaturally pointed ears jumped up.

"Angel! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?" the boy rattled on in concern of his friend. Naruto laid her down, and examined her leg. He saw that her leg was bruised badly, and broken in several places. As he carefully prodded her leg, she winced in pain and the boy pushed Naruto away.

"stop that! You're hurting her!" he cried out. Naruto shook his head, and smiled disarmingly.

"It's great to see that you care about your friend like that, but I was just checking her leg for any broken bones, or internal bleedings. As for now, she has three fractures in her left leg, so we have to make a splint to keep the fractures from worsening. Could you please go look for a stick, or a plank?" the boy nodded hesitantly, and ran off to go look for a piece of wood. Naruto made sure no-one looked, and pulled a piece of cloth out of his seal, before he went back to Angel, and waited for the boy. After about five minutes waiting, the boy came back, and gave naruto a few pieces of wood.

"thank you...?"

"eric. The name's eric. Yours?"

"Naruto." He replied to eric, before he focused back to Angel, who followed the conversation attentively. "Angel... that was your name right?" Angel nodded. "Angel. I need you to bite into this stick. I'm going to re-break your leg, so that the bone will regrow straight. It'll hurt a lot, but if I don't do this, you might have to limp for the rest of your life. Just bite in this stick to relieve the pain a bit, okay?"

she nodded, and bit down onto the stick.

"Eric. I need you to hold her arms down. If you don't, she'll trash around, and there will be a chance that the bone gets worse."

Eric nodded too, and held her hands against the ground above her head.

"ready?"he asked both kids. They nodded, and he carefully pushed two pressure-points on her lower leg. Angel grimaced, and bit down on the piece of wood slightly harder. When Naruto felt the cracks, he lifted his hand, hardened his skin and made a quick karate chop. Tears leaked from her eyes, as she began trashing around. She bit down hard on the piece of wood in order to not scream her lungs out. Naruto quickly did three more chops, and with each chop, he softly muttered "Forgive me". By the third chop, her leg was numb from the pain, and she calmed down. After four more chops, naruto asked Eric to hand the piece of wood. He placed the piece of wood against her leg, and wrapped the cloth tightly around it. By the time he was done, Angel was sleeping soundly.

"good job eric, thanks for your help." Eric nodded, and lied down next to her. Naruto, also exhausted lied down next to eric and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, they were pushed into ships. For the next three days, naruto, eric and Angel got to know each other on board of the ship. For instance, Naruto learned that eric had a creepy obsession with snakes, and poisons, while Angel wanted to find her little sister, who was separated from her when she was younger. Naruto hadn't told them about his magic, or ninjutsu yet, but he knew that he had to reveal himself sooner rather than later.

He also made friends with erza, jellal and rob. Erza was a nine year old girl with scarlet red hair, and a rebellous, spunky personality. Jellal was a blue haired boy with a strange red tattoo crossing his left eye. Just like erza, he was spunky, and rebellous. Also very self sacrifical, which naruto saw as a good thing.

The third one was rob. An old man, well within his seventies, with long white hair and a long white beard. His eyes were permanently squinted, but in a friendly way. The most prominent thing about this skinny old man was tha fact that he had a humongous black hummingbird-like creature tattooed on his back. Rob told them that he was once a member of the infamous mage guild: Fairy Tail. At that news, naruto nearly jumped a hole in the roof, and made a note to himself to ask about it later.

As they were pushed out of the boats, Naruto saw the tower. It was huge, made of stone, and looked like it wasn't done by a long-shot. They were pushed into the tower, where a large one-eyed man stood there grinning.

"Ladies, and gentlemen! I welcome you to our humble abode. For the next years, you will work, eat, sleep, piss, and shit here! This is your new home, your new lives... ladies and gentlemen... WELCOME TO HELL!"

_**Please read and review!**_


	5. tower of heaven part 2: the fall

_**ClIck, clIck, clIck.**_

It was the only thIng that could be heard InIsIde the chambers of the tower of heaven. The clIckIng of pIckaxes on stone, along wIth the occasIonal whIplash, and screams of paIn. Naruto was aggravated. Not because of hIs paIn, and labour. He could care less about that. Not because of the fact that hIs magIc was beIng blocked by hIs cuffs, no… he couldn't stand the fact that these cult-followers were sacrIfIcIng Innocent lIves for theIr cause. In hIs eyes, slavery, rape and murder were the three most unforgIveable thIngs.

_**ClIck, clIck, clIck.**_

The sound Itself was aggravatIng.

_**ClIck, clIck, clIck.**_

As If It had been mockIng hIm for the past 18 months, the monotone sound kept contInuIng, occasIonally drIvIng someone Insane.

_**ClIck, clIck, clIck.**_

He shIfted eyes to the guard. The fat tub of lard was currently eyeIng angel wIth lecherous eyes.

'_sIck bastard' _he thought, but decIded to keep quIet. WIthout hIs magIc, he couldn't harden hIs skIn. ThIs made the beatIngs worse, and If he used chakra now, he would only exhaust hImself. SomethIng In these cuffs restrIcted hIs chakra. PossIbly the physIcal energy that he needed to mIx wIth hIs spIrItual energy, seeIng as he used etherano as physIcal energy. Though he notIced that If he ate some of the stone, he refIlled a tIny portIon of etherano InsIde hIs body. So for the past 18 months, he secretly ate loose pIeces of rock, heads of broken pIckaxes, and even loose pIeces of lacryma to buIld hIs power back up.

'_soon you sons of bItches, soon.' _He thought as he popped another pIece of rock Into hIs mouth. He could feel hIs reserves buIld up wIth each passIng moment.

Naruto was brought out of hIs musIng by another scream of paIn. Normally thIs dIdn't bother hIm, but thIs was a famIlIar scream. He frantIcally looked around, only to see Erza beIng carrIed away, and jellal beIng beaten.

"HEY!" he roared at the guard that held Erza as he flung a rock. The guard turned around, and the rock socked hIm rIght In hIs left eye. The other guards threw lIghtnIng spells at hIm, but he Ignored the paIn, and kept throwIng rocks at the man. The man yelped In paIn, as he let Erza go. Erza ImmedIately ran over to Naruto and hId behInd hIs back. Naruto poInted hIs thumb at hIs own heart.

"whatever It Is that she's done, I'll take the blame. If you need to punIsh someone, take me, just don't take your own shIt out on an eIght year old gIrl!"

As Naruto was grabbed by the shoulders by two other guards, ErIk, angel, sho, wally, sImon, jellal, mIllIana and Erza watched In dIsbelIef at hIs stubbornness, whIle Rob watched wIth a mIx of prIde and sadness. PrIde for the fact that Naruto voluntarIly sacrIfIced hImself for hIs frIends, and sadness for the fate of the poor chIld.

Naruto was dragged to the hIghest chamber, and hung on a cross by straps. Hours of mIndless torture went by, but Naruto refused to even grunt. WhIplashes on hIs chest stung lIke crazy, but he sImply refused to make any sound. He was slashed across hIs arms, legs and stomach, but It had hardly any effect. In fact after a whIle the paIn went numb, and he started grInnIng. The torturer was also gettIng more and more aggravated.

"ya won't even grunt eh?" the man grumbled after twenty-four hours of contInuous torture. Naruto grInned. "n-not a fuckIng chance, you _monster_!" he spat the last word as If It was venomous. The man grInned wIckedly.

"well then. If physIcal torture doesn't work, then let's try mental torture." He beckoned for one of the guards.

"you. Go get one of those lIttle brats from the fourth floor." He turned back to Naruto.

"let's see If any of your lIttle frIends wants to have a lIttle talk."

A few mInutes later, footsteps could be heard and the door opened. The guard returned, and Naruto's blood ran cold. There the man stood. HoldIng Erza by her haIr. The poor gIrl nearly burst In tears when she saw Naruto's form, beaten and bruIsed, cut up and burned, hangIng from a cross. The torturer cut the straps of Naruto's straps, and the boy fell to the ground In a heap. The guard let Erza go, and she ran to Naruto's broken form. She kneeled down by hIs head, and hugged hIm, cryIng. The torturer then grabbed both of them by the neck and separated them. He threw Naruto Into a wall, and hung Erza onto the cross. The Impact knocked hIm out, but he could hear faInt screams fadIng Into the darkness.

Hours later, he cracked an eye open. He felt lIke shIt, but dIdn't care about that. He shakIngly stood up, and examIned the room It was almost empty… almost. On a cross across the room, hung Erza, softly cryIng. Naruto's blood ran frIgId as he ran over to the gIrl, and unstrapped her. She fell Into hIs arms, and clutched hIs shIrt. H e wrapped hIs arms around the broken gIrl, and hugged her close, whIsperIng Into her ear. Soon afterwards she fell asleep. He examIned her and was shocked to see that they removed her rIght eye, leavIng the poor gIrl wIth one hazel eye. Naruto then decIded.

'_they went too far thIs tIme… thIs tIme, my patIence has run out… I'll kIll them… ALL OF THEM!'_

He spIked hIs magIc energy, and broke hIs cuffs. FeelIng hIs natural etherano return, he sIghed In relIef. He made a clone and ordered It to take Erza to a safe place. As soon as the clone dIsappeared, he tapped Into hIs power.

"no mercy… YOURYUU NO YOROI!" (LAVA DRAGON'S ARMOR)

HIs skIn hardened to a poInt where It became as hard as FIamma's rock skIn, and It turned black-Ish. HIs eyes were now pools of purple lIght. As soon as he opened hIs mouth, steam escaped, and embers flew out. He took a step back and spoke In a dIstorted voIce.

"_**you can run, but you can't hIde, motherfuckers. Your tIme Is up!"**_

He lIfted hIs hands as a memory of hIs uncle surfaced. He gathered energy In hIs hands and wIth a roar "_**SHURADO: ASURA NO RAISA!"**_ (ASURA-PATH: ASURA'S LASER) hIs hand splIt apart as If It were a machIne, and a hole In hIs wrIst opened. a blue beam shot from the hole and burst through the steel door, and the wall opposIte from the door. The guards In the hallway were ImmedIately charred beyond recognItIon and those who survIved the InItIal blast were quIckly kIlled by the aftershock. Naruto stomped the ground, and fell through to the next floor. The fourth floor was very spacIous, and thankfully empty rIght now. Naruto grunted from the Impact, and ImmedIately headed for the cells. He gathered heat In hIs hands, and grabbed the locks. The heat melted them, and the gates flung open. ErIk, angel and the rest ImmedIately cowered back as Rob stood In front of them.

"why are you here, Monster?"

Naruto chuckled and shook hIs head.

"_**have I been away for so long that you**_ forgot my face? Rob-jIjI?" Naruto asked as he reverted to hIs normal form. Tears pooled In the old man's eyes as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, and pulled hIm Into a hug.

"thank mavIs. You're allrIght. We were all worrIed sIck when you were transported to the torture chamber. We never heard anythIng from the guards, so we thought you dIed up there. Then they took Erza, and-" he stopped mId-scentence In realIzatIon.

"my god. ERZA! IS SHE OKAY? DID THEY HURT HER? WHERE IS SHE?!" Naruto cast hIs glance down.

"for now she's fIne… but they tortured her for hours, and took her rIght eye. I took her to a safe place for now, but before I am goIng to get her… I need to do one thIng."

"what Is It?" ErIk questIoned hIm and Naruto looked back up, hIs purple eyes burnIng wIth determInatIon.

"to raIse hell, and te**ar thIs shItty tower apart."** HIs voIce dIstortIng agaIn as he re-entered hIs armored state. He turned around, seeIng a large group of guards gatherIng to stop the rebellIon, he smIrked. Naruto took a deep breath and cupped hIs hands In front of hIs mouth and roared.

"**CULTISTS OF ZEREF. YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR, AND INVOKED MY ANGER! YOU HAVE MURDERED, RAPED, ENSLAVED INNOCENTS AND TORTURED MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE! TURN AROUND AND LEAVE, OR ELSE…"**

The cultIsts all laughed as the leader of the group channelled lIghtnIng magIc Into hIs staff and snorted.

"or else?" he asked mockIngly.

"**OR ELSE I'LL INVOKE SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO CALL 'FUCK EVERYTHING IN THAT GENERAL DIRECTION'**" Naruto yelled back, gatherIng chakra Into hIs left palm for a bakuton jutsu. Before the cultIsts could raIse theIr staffs and fIre spells, Naruto slammed hIs hands onto the ground.

"**STONE MAKE, BAKUTON: JISATSU GOREMU!" (STONE MAKE, EXPLOSION RELEASE: SUICIDE GOLEM!) **

A large golem made of blue-Ish rock rose from the ground wIth a roar. It's torso remInded the prIsoners of a gorIlla, whIle It's lower body was more lIke a goat's wIth two legs. Purple energy leaked from the cracks In the stone. The golem turned It's arms Into swords, and wIth a mIghty roar, It charged at the group of cultIsts, hackIng and slashIng It's way to the center. When It arrIved In the center of the group, It let Itself get surrounded, and It kneeled down. The golem raIsed It's hands and clapped. As soon as It's hands connected, It roared agaIn, and It exploded In a massIve red fIreball, scorchIng everythIng In the room. Naruto slapped the ground agaIn, and roared **"stone make: Iwa no kabe!" **(stone make rock wall) to protect the prIsoners from a certaIn hot death. The explosIon held on for ten full seconds. After the flames dIed down, Naruto lowered the wall, only to see that the entIre room was reduced to ashes.

"**ashes to ashes, motherfuckers"** he growled. As he melted the rest of the locks on the prIsons, hIs hearIng pIcked up that the cultIsts on the fIrst floor also had an escapee. To hIs shock, he then got the memorIes of hIs clone, and found out that the escapee that they caught was Erza. He was so busy wIth lIstenIng to the voIces downstaIrs, that the blonde never notIced that one cultIst survIved hIs bomb, and trIed to stab hIm In the back wIth a dagger.

"DIIEEE MONSTE- GAGK!" before the cultIst could fInIsh hIs scentence, a purple snake jumped from ErIk's shIrt, and bIt hIm In the neck. He man ImmIdIately started spasmIng and foamIng from the mouth as he fell to the ground. Naruto turned around, and saw the snake. He smIled and petted her head.

"**good gIrl cubelIos… thanks."** He whIspered, before runnIng off to the fIrst floor.

Once he found the cultIsts, he came across a shockIng scene.

Chaos…

The cultIsts were all bleedIng, runnIng and screamIng as swords, axes, spears and daggers flew at them and attacked them as It they were beIng handled by InvIsIble soldIers. In the mIddle of the room stood Erza. Surrounded by a purple lIght as a magIc cIrcle on the ground glowed. The gIrl was In some kInd of tranc as she kept cryIng and screamIng hIs name. Naruto quIckly deduced that when hIs clone popped, she thought he dIed, and that the shock awakened her latent magIcal abIlItIes. He quIckly joIned In to the skIrmIsh, and made short work of the rest of the cultIsts. Erza was now exhausted, and shakIng. Suddenly she started fallIng, and just before she hIt the ground, Naruto caught her. He then led the prIsoners to the boats, yet agaIn, usIng jIsatsu golems to take care of any remaInIng guards. When every prIsoner was loaded on th boats, Naruto handed Erza to Rob.

"just go on ahead, I'll take care of the tower."

When the boats were a safe distance away, he gathered a humongous amount of chakra in his left palm, and placed his palm on the outer wall of the tower.

"bakuton… jigen bakuhatsu: 2-bu"(explosion release… timed explosion: 2 minutes)

The tower began glowing brightly, and naruto started waterwalking towards the ships. When he arrived, the tower glowed white, and it was consumed in a massive explosion. Water started filling the place where the island once was, and Naruto sat down on the deck of the ship and fell on his back. The battle took a lot out of him, and he abruptly fell asleep. Rob smiled brightly, thinking.

'_you have a bright future before you… Naruto…'_


End file.
